<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeline Reparations by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743524">Timeline Reparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/M, Jade Swearing, Karkat Swearing, Karkat Vantas Being an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Multi, POV Jade Harley, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Retcon Timeline, good job ao3 homestuck community, hussie failed but i will succeed, i spent so much time formatting the pesterlogs you better be blown away by all those fancy colors, im so happy thats a tag, karkat screams at least 3 times about it and nobody listens to him, obligatory davekat flirting, so many quadrant buzzwords yall, they love him but for their own good they dont listen to most of what he says, you go girl! say fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley deserves better, so I'm giving her better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davesprite/Jade Harley, Davesprite/Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeline Reparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as the impression of a John (<em>double</em>, part of her mind says, and another, deeper part whispers <em>only</em>), blue dissipating almost completely from the gaze of the Green Sun. Almost. </p><p> </p><p>Jade Harley reaches out, tries to grab him, but John slips through her fingers even as John smiles right next to her. But there's something else familiar there, sharp and angry and... red?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What," says Karkat, "the fuck." </p><p> </p><p>It sounds like a rhetorical question.</p><p> </p><p>"That was not a rhetorical fucking question."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Davesprite looks at grumpy troll. He wonders if Alpha Dave talked to this one at all. </p><p> </p><p>The guy eyes him from the Harley-Egbert group hug, and the wariness of it spares Davesprite from further wondering. He pretends the clenching in his chest isn't relief. </p><p> </p><p>Jade waves at Davesprite, and he begrudgingly waves back. She says something to Grumps that makes him flush (it looks like it warms his skin, but Davesprite can't tell what color) and stomp over indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>Grumps takes a deep breath. Davesprite prepares for the worst. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen up, lususfucker, because I'm not going to say this twice. I have spoken enough with the Dave human to know that he, and therefore you, are douchebags and general shit-idiots that have nothing better to do with their time than fondle their own bulges and purse their lips 'ironically.'" Who knew that finger quotes could be so aggressive? "Don't you fucking dare let a single nookblistering word pass those diseased orange seed flaps, assface. I can see the cogs turning behind your insipid shades, manufacturing the most quote-unquote 'glorious' of comebacks, but I can't deal with your shit right now. So just. Shut it." He finishes, a little lamely. Does the guy really get <em>that</em> lost in the sound of his own voice? </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, if you can't handle the Strider swag, it's not my problem. Nobody's keeping you here." </p><p> </p><p>"Under normal circumstances, yes, I would insult you a little more, then avoid you and everyone else like the plague until this assfuck of a trip is over. But unfortunately, these fuckers," he gestures angrily at John and Jade, the latter of which mouths <em>sorry</em> to Davesprite, "seem to want to be stuck to me like limpets. They also seem pretty attached to you, which only further proves that they have shit taste."</p><p> </p><p>Davesprite rolls his eyes, and Karkat looks like he's seconds away from wringing his throat. Good. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>In the interests</em> of not aggravating each other to the point of throwing ourselves off the ship in a rage-conniption..."—as if that was even a remote possibility for Davesprite—"... I'll try not to be as much of a raging, inflamed asshole." He wrinkles his nose in a way that lets Davesprite know exactly how painful that was for him to say. "I'm Karkat, by the way." </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite blinks. Is he offering a truce? </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, whatever," Davesprite replies in his most flippant tone. </p><p> </p><p>He's a little surprised by how cold his voice sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Karkat's face distorts into a snarl, but Nannasprite calls them in for a celebratory cake before he can start shouting again. Davesprite is almost disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>As Karkat jogs awkwardly to catch up with John and Jade—for all his bluster, he seems pretty eager to talk to them—he throws a quizzical look at Davesprite's loitering figure. </p><p> </p><p>When they're right in the doorway and Davesprite still hasn't moved, Karkat turns around and bellows, "DAVESPRITE, MOVE YOUR ASS. I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU YET." John and Jade giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have an ass," retorts Davesprite coolly, but comes inside anyway. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next week, John dies. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"He's not dead," says Davesprite. </p><p> </p><p>Karkat hisses from the pile of blankets and pillows he and Jade are cloistered in. "Shut the fuck up." </p><p> </p><p>They've been hanging around the main room and weeping together or something. Davesprite's stayed away, because being a depressed bird douche doesn't make him any better at handling other people's feelings. </p><p> </p><p>"John can't die. Paradox space'll bend over backwards to keep Egbert alive. I'm living proof. Uh, kind of living." His wings twitch. "It's like, a rule." </p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, and Karkat looks at him in a way far too piercing for Davesprite's comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"It always seems like that, until it actually happens," replies Karkat, in a tone of voice Davesprite would label gentle if he didn't know any better. </p><p> </p><p>"But-" </p><p> </p><p>"He's fucking dead, Dave!" Jade snaps. "He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it." </p><p> </p><p>"Jade, I." Davesprite stops at the look on her face. "Fine. I hope you ladies are very happy together. I'll fuck off now, don't worry. Maybe I'll become roadkill, just for kicks. Spear myself on the front of the ship and turn into an asshole orange purée." </p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YOU TOO!" Karkat screams, trying and failing to scramble into a standing position. Can he seriously not even manage to escape he and Jade's little estrogen nest?</p><p> </p><p>Jade snarls, literally snarls. Oops, he must've said that out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Her canines are bared. Hah. Canines. </p><p> </p><p>"Get out," says Jade. </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite leaves.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't think this is ever going away," says Karkat, out of the blue. Jade knows what he's talking about anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"My grandpa died when I was little," she replies. She doesn't know why she's telling this to an alien boy who doesn't even understand what a family is. She supposes that you get desperate when you lose a brother. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, when you were a fucking wriggler?" asks Karkat incredulously. "How the hell did you deal with losing your lusus as a fucking wriggler?" </p><p> </p><p>His vocabulary is so absurd, it almost seems a little inappropriate. Jade smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Same way I deal with everything." She pauses to collect her thoughts. "And - it gets better, after a while. Still hurts, but it's... manageable." </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't had a while," whispers Karkat. It feels like something private, an admission she wasn't supposed to hear - but Jade Harley is not the kind of girl that listens to those sorts of feelings. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls him in for a rough hug, and his torso moves away as his hands clutch at her shoulders. It makes Jade's heart ache in another way, but she almost welcomes the distraction. She can do something about <em>this</em>, at least. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for being an asshole," says Davesprite. </p><p> </p><p>"And sexist," adds Jade. </p><p> </p><p>"And sexist. Can we please just be friends again? There's nobody else to talk to on this ship other than Egbert's cryptic grandma and Karkat, and neither of them appreciate how goddamn motherfucking wicked-ill I am." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me beg, Harley."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, buck-toothed and bright. "Of course we can be friends, you big baby!" </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Karkat catches Jade and Davesprite making out, he goes red as a tomato and can't look either of them in the eye for days. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The tenth time Karkat catches Jade and Davesprite making out, he dumps a bowl full of sticky caramel popcorn over both their heads. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The tenth time Karkat catches Jade and Davesprite fighting, he stages an intervention. It is less of an intervention and more of a chance for him to rant about quadrants again, but they both leave feeling better than they would have otherwise. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Auspisticism," begins Karkat. </p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer perks up, looking at the troll with bulbous black eyes. Good. </p><p> </p><p>Karkat nods at her respectfully. He can totally do respectful. He has <em>range</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for paying attention," he says. She blows a bubble. Of respect. "So. The ashen quadrant. The least appreciated, and yet ridiculously fucking necessary." He fumbles with his notecards. Dammit. "Many romance books minimize or negate the ashen elements in their novels, because the relationships there are idealized. In an ideal world, the ashen quadrant wouldn't even exist." The Viceroy burbles. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your contribution, Davesprite," Karkat says sarcastically. Nice, that was a good one. He'll totally be ready for the real thing. </p><p> </p><p>He pats the Viceroy's head so that she knows he didn't mean it. </p><p> </p><p>"So. Obviously, this isn't a fucking ideal world. Take a look out the window, assholes! We're all fucked to hell and back, and by fucking Skaia don't we deserve it." The consort shifts around on her feet. "Shit, good point. I'll edit that out.</p><p> </p><p>"So, we don't live in an ideal world. There are unhealthy relationships, of course there fucking are! But auspisticism isn't just for the relationships that threaten lives. It's what's shown in most Alternian media, sure, but that's just because it's more dramatic." Karkat clears his throat. "Well, it is <em>a</em> common reason to auspisticize, it's just not the <em>only</em> reason. And, for the fucking record, I don't think either of you are going to murder each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. The ashen quadrant is a weird one. Not only does it include three people, it can be temporary or permanent. And I don't mean temporary as in at some point someone murders their partner." He reconsiders. "Well. Sometimes. But the end goal of the ashen quadrant is to reduce conflict and, my theory is, become more compatible. Auspistices are the driving force of this, the lubricant between the gears that minimizes friction. In really good ashen relationships, auspistices can reduce conflict without even <em>being</em> there! And there are legends of some being so fucking good at getting people to get along that they aren't even needed anymore. Which is possibly the only valid usage of 'master it so you never have to use it' - don't say a fucking word about 'kung fu' or I will snap your fucking head off, Davesprite. </p><p> </p><p>"But that kind of thing is in legends for a reason. Trolls are," he gestures to himself, "a violent race, we can't turn the aggression off that easy. </p><p> </p><p>"Might happen with you two. Fucking alien hoofbeastshit." Karkat pauses, scowling. "Don't fucking talk about them dumping you! That's like rule number one, fucking Jegus." </p><p> </p><p>The Viceroy hiccups. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Karkat starts sending Jade and Davesprite messages that end in an almost shy <span class="karkat"> c3&lt;</span>. </p><p> </p><p>Jade sends them back, because she's grateful for what Karkat does for her and Davesprite, even if he does it in a weird trollish way. (Also because she thinks it's cute.)</p><p> </p><p>Davesprite flat-out refuses to send any quadrant-related emoticons of any kind. Apart from hearts, of course. Ironically. </p><p> </p><p>(This leads to many a Karkat meltdown. The worst offense was when Davesprite accidentally sent a heart to him instead of Jade. Karkat threw a shitfit so epic that it reminded her of the trolling days of old.) </p><p> </p><p>(She's pretty sure Davesprite sends hearts to Karkat more than he sends them to her, now.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jade and Davesprite are arguing loudly over Troll-Mario-Kart-but -not-actually-Troll-Mario-Kart when Karkat forces himself in between them on the couch. He slowly raises his hands and, carefully, as if giving them both plenty of time to move away, <em>pap</em> s their cheeks. They're both stunned into silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Karkat?" asks Jade, squirming a little. "What the fuck are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"This is what you signed up for, assholes. I'm here to keep your shit in check." Karkat puts his hands firmly back in his lap, hackles up. "Tell me, aren't you fucking conciliated?!" </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite and Jade share a look. They turn back to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>When they finish, Karkat pins them both with a warning look, and stomps out the way he came. </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite looks at the doorway. "What a little freak," he says, more introspective than mean-spirited. </p><p> </p><p>Jade shrugs. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jade's absorbed enough from Karkat's rants to know that clubs is a hate-based quadrant. </p><p> </p><p>Jade also knows that she could never hate her two boys. </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite knows this, and she suspects Karkat knows this too, considering the frequency of his "<span class="karkat">NO QUADRANT SMEARING ALLOWED</span>" lectures. He is very firm that he hates both of them, even while attentively listening to their problems and helping them work on their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Jade thinks it's more like having an especially nosy friend than a real romance. </p><p> </p><p>Still, being in a "relationship" helps her feel more connected to Davesprite and Karkat, like the mere word is enough to attach them permanently to Jade's side. It's weird and fucked-up to think that way, and she <em>knows</em> it's weird and fucked-up, but... growing up alone leaves you craving certain things, and there's something so rare and precious about the camaraderie they share. </p><p> </p><p>At least, it's rare and precious to Jade. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Jade catches Karkat and Davesprite hanging out, Karkat is yelling incoherently at an oblivious red nakodile, and Davesprite is laughing his ass off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Davesprite bleeds in front of Karkat, he grimaces at the wounded hand, and prepares for awkward questions. By word-vomiting. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uh, my blood's wack, side effect of being a sprite along with the sick wings and inexplicable urge to build nests. Oh shit, you're a troll, you're already chill with the entire fuckin' rainbow, aha, I didn't even really need to... explain..." he trails off at the odd look on Karkat's face. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Karkat takes out his sickles. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, dude, I know that trolls are a violent race or whatever the shiz, but Jade would be pretty upset if you killed me. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can't die, anyway, and she'd be even more upset with me if <em>I</em> killed <em>you</em> -"</p><p> </p><p>Karkat slits the palm of his hand, and candy seeps out the crack. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what the fuck?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't ruin the fucking moment, Davesprite," Karkat grits out. "I was trying to show you that you're not the only freak on this ship." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Is all Davesprite can say to that. <em>Freak. </em></p><p> </p><p>Karkat clasps their palms together; Davesprite just kind of goes with it. Their blood mingles into a bright orange. After an oddly tense moment, Karkat separates their sticky hands, washing his own in the sink and bandaging it. He roughly shoves a roll of gauze to Davesprite. </p><p> </p><p>Davesprite cleans and wraps his hand up, but keeps his shades trained on the troll expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Friend did that for me, once," Karkat says by way of explanation. "Well, more of a... co-conspirator, I guess. Still thought of him as a friend, though." </p><p> </p><p>It occurs to Davesprite that Karkat has an entire history beyond being an asshole to a couple kids for a day. </p><p> </p><p>"Blind troll would've loved the color," says Davesprite instead. "Orange creamsicle." </p><p> </p><p>Karkat barks out a laugh, the first one Davesprite has ever heard from him. "Yeah, Terezi would have a fucking field day." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Freak</em>, thinks Davesprite. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's not often that Jade and Davesprite can get some alone time. </p><p> </p><p>They kiss a little, and then sit together, holding hands. It's mainly so Jade can tug Davesprite down when he starts floating away. </p><p> </p><p>There's a muffled scream. </p><p> </p><p>"Karkat," they say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Jade snickers. "Who is he even yelling at? We're both over here." </p><p> </p><p>"Better not be Nanna Egbert," Davesprite says. "God, she's the fucking best. Like the Platonic ideal of a grandma." </p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" Jade replies, grinning. "She bakes us cookies and pies and everything! Just like in the cartoons I used to watch." </p><p> </p><p>"She even has the hair." </p><p> </p><p>A pause. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought I had a secret grandma that was hidden away somewhere on the island, when I was small," admits Jade. "On TV and stuff, there was never a grandpa without a grandma." She laughs, a little humorlessly. "And I guess I just assumed that was a rule of the universe? It seems so silly now." </p><p> </p><p>"So did I." Davesprite makes a strangled noise. "I mean, not a grandma, my bro was way too young for that, but. A something." </p><p> </p><p>"Family," says Jade. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," says Davesprite. </p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a while. Just when Davesprite considers kissing her again, she squeezes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to just talk with another human." </p><p> </p><p>"Human?" he questions. "Have you not noticed the wings?" </p><p> </p><p>Jade bumps his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean!" </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm your auspistice," insists Karkat. "I am, I can, I am." </p><p> </p><p>"It's OK if you're not, y'know," says Jade. "Me and Davesprite are fine now. Can't we just be friends, without all your silly trollmances?" </p><p> </p><p>Karkat's face puffs up like a chipmunk's. That was the wrong thing to say. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just trying to help, Karkat!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you can't fucking help yourself, can you?" He flips her off.</p><p> </p><p>Jade has a choice to make. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you too, buddy!" she says, and regrets nothing at all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Stop," says Davesprite. "Why are you even fucking trying so hard? Nobody's asking you to be a goddamn martyr, especially not for the extra Dave." </p><p> </p><p>"I am not a goddamn martyr," Jade seethes. She shoves a finger in his face. "Stop projecting onto me! Stop trying to push me away! I'm your friend and I want to help you. <em>It's that simple.</em> " </p><p> </p><p>She puts the plate of food on the most stable-looking part of Davesprite's nest. "And if you don't eat this, I'll wring your neck myself!" </p><p> </p><p>Storming away, Jade spots wide yellow eyes watching from the hallway. She continues walking briskly. Karkat keeps up. </p><p> </p><p>He starts talking, voice low and oddly honest. </p><p> </p><p>"Martyrs are cowards who hate themselves so much that they have to justify their existence by self-destruction," says Karkat. "You're better than that. You always have been." </p><p> </p><p>Jade sniffs, and realises she's crying. </p><p> </p><p>Karkat takes her hand and squeezes it. It's better than cartoons. </p><p> </p><p>When he hesitantly pulls her into a hug, she can hear the seemingly involuntary shushing noises he's making. </p><p> </p><p>She rubs his back slowly, and it's Karkat's turn to choke on a sob. "You're such a good friend, Jade. I don't deserve you." </p><p> </p><p>Jade Harley says nothing to that, because there are some monsters that she can't defeat for him. </p><p> </p><p>She just holds him tighter, for both their sakes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Not the only freak, </em> thinks Davesprite. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jade Harley thinks of martyrs.</p><p> </p><p>Space is the framework. Space is everything, and space is nothing at all. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks John might've understood, but he was more of a person than anyone else she knows. Maybe he could've taught her how to be one. </p><p> </p><p>But even without him, Jade Harley goes on. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="jade">gardenGnostic [GG] </span> <span class="black"> started pestering </span> <span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG] </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: davesprite!<br/>
GG: you are bringing your ass down to the movie room now!! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: how about<br/>
TG: nah </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: &gt;:(<br/>
GG: i am going up there and dragging you if i have to! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: empty threats, harley<br/>
TG: youre too sweet to ever do that &lt;3 </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: HELLO.<br/>
GG: THIS IS KARKAT. <br/>
GG: I JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW THAT SHE IS IN FACT COMING UP THERE. <br/>
GG: I DON'T KNOW WHERE "THERE" IS, BUT I'M NOT THE SPACE PLAYER HERE, SO. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: shit </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT &lt;3 IS THE WRONG FUCKING QUADRANT? </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: lmao<br/>
TG: you jealous? <br/>
TG: dont worry i have enough hearts for everyone </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: STRIDER<br/>
GG: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: &lt;3 </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: WE ARE ***ASHEN*** </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: &lt;3 </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: I AM YOUR MOTHERSHITTING AUSPISTICE!<br/>
GG: I AM THE PERSON THAT YOU SHOULD FEEL THE *LEAST* FLUSHED INCLINATION FOR. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: &lt;3 </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: AND THAT IS NOT EVEN TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THAT THIS???<br/>
GG: THIS PURPOSEFUL AGGRAVATION???<br/>
GG: IS SOME PRETTY HEAVY PITCH FLIRTING.<br/>
GG: HOWEVER, HARLEY HAS INFORMED ME THAT I AM<br/>
GG: AND I QUOTE<br/>
GG: "such a downer!!"<br/>
GG: SO I HAVE ENDEAVORED TO STAY FUCKING POSITIVE.<br/>
GG: IT GETS REALLY HARD WHEN YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY ASDujhdfiy7s<br/>
GG: geeeeeez, you sure get him worked up! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: did you really not find my hiding spot<br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: &gt;:/ </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: but onto more important matters<br/>
TG: tell me how karkat looks<br/>
TG: what was his reaction<br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: hes so red!<br/>
GG: oh, and apparently im our new auspistice :p </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: damn harley<br/>
TG: smooth moves<br/>
TG: you usurped karkat as king of our lil clubs thing<br/>
TG: or queen i guess<br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: but i dont even have a magic ring... :I </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: do you want me to get you a ring<br/>
TG: that sounded<br/>
TG: like something i did not want it to sound like </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: pfffff<br/>
GG: i dont know why i ever thought you were cool! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: not even a little cool? </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: ok maybe a little bit cool ;D </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: B^ </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: what is that? </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: my shades and beak </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: haha<br/>
GG: youre really committed to the bird schtick, huh? </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: its not a schtick<br/>
TG: im literally part bird </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: oh<br/>
GG: :/<br/>
GG: well if you dont come down soon, were gonna start without you! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: great<br/>
TG: that was what i wanted this entire time </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: karkat looks all sad now </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: are you really guilt tripping me<br/>
TG: with *karkat* </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: remember last movie night<br/>
GG: when he smiled </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">TG: jade no<br/>
TG: wait i gotta take this<br/>
turntechGodhead [TG] </span> <span class="black"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG] </span></span></span></span></p><p><span class="karkat"> carcinoGeneticist [CG] </span> <span class="black"> started trolling </span> <span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span><br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING HORRORTERRORS, DAVESPRITE.<br/>
CG: GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE.<br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: oh my god<br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.<br/>
CG: HARLEY'S EARS ARE DROOPING. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: i would tell you how to liven em up again but i dont know if itd be very ashen wink wink<br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: FUCK OFF. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: listen i wish i could continue this convo i really do but jade wont stop pestering me<br/>
TG: the ladies cant keep their hands off my sweet orange bod<br/>
TG: sorry bro </span><br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: DEAR SWEET MOTHER GRUB JUST TALK TO HER.<br/>
carcinoGeneticist [CG] </span> <span class="black"> ceased trolling </span> <span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG]<br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: dammit i wanted the last word<br/>
turntechGodhead [TG] </span> <span class="black"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="karkat"> carcinoGeneticist [CG] </span></span></span></span></span></p><p><span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG] </span> <span class="black"> started pestering </span> <span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG] </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: youre not getting out of this that easily, strider!!!<br/>
GG: remember how we all fell asleep together?<br/>
GG: and he said it was the first time he had slept in a week<br/>
GG: you know i just looked at him and realized that his eyebags are really dark today :(((<br/>
GG: but he doesnt have any feather pillows to lie on :((((( </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: why are you doing this to me<br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: because it works! :)<br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: yeah yeah whatever<br/>
TG: im getting my feathery ass down there dont you worry </span><br/>
<span class="jade"> GG: :D </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG] </span> <span class="black"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="jade"> gardenGnostic [GG] </span> </span></span></p><p><span class="karkat"> carcinoGeneticist [CG] </span> <span class="black"> started trolling </span> <span class="dirk"> turntechGodhead [TG] </span><br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: WHATEVER YOU SAID TO JADE<br/>
CG: THANKS. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: we better be watching a good movie </span><br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: WE'RE WATCHING FIFTY FIRST DATES </span><br/>
<span class="dirk"> TG: god fucking dammit </span><br/>
<span class="karkat"> CG: (:B</span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they get the news that John is coming back, Jade weeps with joy. She gathers Karkat, Nannasprite, and Davesprite into a teary hug. </p><p> </p><p>Karkat doesn't freeze up. He tucks his face into her shoulder and pretends he isn't crying. </p><p> </p><p>"Brother," says Jade. "I have a brother." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Second chances," says Davesprite. "Why do we keep on getting second chances?" </p><p> </p><p>"Second chances are nothing but a load of shit," says Karkat. "But it's better than being dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck second chances," says Davesprite. "Fuck being dead." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>